


Glitter Sparkle

by textbookchoices



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: It's just a harmless prank.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Glitter Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



Raleigh and Mako duck behind cover as Chuck rounds the corner of the hall, stomping loudly. Max trails after Chuck, absolutely covered in glitter confetti—compliments of Sasha and Aleksis—and trailing his own sparking mess.

Raleigh laughs so hard—struggling to keep silent—that he tips over against the wall. Mako leans into him, forehead pressed to his chest as she let out giggle after giggle.

When Chuck passes them, Raleigh steps out and says, “Good dog,” and then he books it down the hall as Chuck starts yelling and chasing after him, leaving Mako to pet Max while laughing.


End file.
